Will I Survive this NEW BEGINING?
by Yoli16
Summary: I stood and waived goodbye to my family. It's the first time I will be away for such a long time. I am nervous, anxious, happy, and excited, but also fearful. Will I be able to survive or will the loneliness and pressure get to me and brake me? who knows


Hello the name is Yolita Michiru, I am 15 years old, I am half Spanish and half Japanese. Spanish (Incan) from my mother's side of the family and Japanese from my Dad. I can speak 4 languages. I can speak Spanish, Japanese, English, and Italian. Daniela Kawasaki (19) is my older sister, Linda Michiru is my younger sister (14).

Basic Info.

Birthday- March 12

Hair color- light brown with caramel highlights.

Hair texture- between wavy and straight

Height- 5'4 in.

Body- You are a size 5. Your legs are lean and well toned from running. Your arms are long and have some muscle. You have a bit of a tummy because you love chocolate. You have high cheekbones.

Attitude- You have a friendly and caring personality. You enjoy meeting new people as well as talking and learning about cultures. You have a habit of observing people's actions and way of thought. You can easily tell when a person if lying or feeling down because of their face expressions and actions. You like to help others. You can be very hyper and random when you are speaking or doing something. A weakness of yours is that you forget things easily sometimes and you tend to get distracted easily when your not interested in something. You are loving and fun and people like your optimistic personality. You can also be very sarcastic and mean when angered. Blunt.

Daniela

Age- 19

She is 5'9 and loves to dance. She also enjoys learning and collecting make up.

Profession- Studying pre-medicine.

Attitude- Hardworking student. Nice towards others, a good listener to both her family members as well as friends. Temperamental. Easily to get annoyed, sarcastic. Likes to tell jokes. The pride of the family. Does not stand for any disrespecting especially to our mother. Dislikes obnoxious people, rude people. Blunt.

Birthday- November 21

Hair- Past the middle of her butt Long wavyDark brown/ blackish hair.

Linda

Birthday- December 10

Hair- curly hair dark brown with thin red light highlights throughtout the top of her head.

Attitude- Cold towards those who don't know her. Can be seen as being cocky which people mistake for confidence. Extremely hilarious. Caring about her friends. Loyal to her family and close friends. Temperamental, gets annoyed very quickly. A perfectionist.

She loves to do make-up and hair. She enjoys watching football and basketball games. Her favorite team is the celtics (woo!) Not afraid to speak her mind and will stand up for people who sees are beling bullied. (yolita sometimes because of her naive personality)

Summary

Konoha High resides in Tokyo, Japan, its reputation makes it well known world wide.

Yolita a resident of Massachusetts, US has just been accepted to attend Konoha High. She will be a sophomore in High school.

Across the room a black Samsung phone can be seen on the carpeted floor across the room. Suddenly as the phone screen lights up and shows 6:15 a.m. Inuyasha's movie theme "The final act" begins to play at full volume waking the person sleeping in the queen size bed in the other side of the bed.

Suddenly Yolita sits upright, startled by the loud music, cursing a few abbreviated cursing words like "shoot and shitsu" before slowly pulling her blue and purple bed sheets from her body to get up and pick her damn phone.

She lazily walks towards her phone, intending to shut her phone once and for all.

Yolita's P.O.V.

I let out a long sigh, before reminding myself that my flight doesn't leave until 9 p.m. yet I have to wake up at 6:15 on a Thursday morning!

Crud! I yell I still have to pack my bags, that makes sense I remind myself as I smile before entering my

bathroom door which is just down the hall from my sisters bedroom. (The second floor of the house was designed like a square. Your sisters were on the left side of the square you parent's master bedroom on the right. The bathroom is parallel to your room.)

I walk in barefoot, the cold tiles giving me chills and goosebumps; waking me up completely.

Yolita I hear my mom call a few minutes later from the bottom of the stairs.

"What" I try to yell, toothbrush in my hand and toothpaste already in my mouth.

"I've cut fruit, come down for breakfast after your done."

I rinse my mouth and wash my face with my 1,2,3 step facial packet from cleanique. Face Wash, toner, and moisturizer. And then head downstairs putting my slippers as I reach the bottom.

Normal P.O.V.

Fresh cut pineapple, strawberries, melon, watermelon and papaya are seen in a blue bowl with a drizzle of honey over the top of the fruit.

She chews and swallows her fruit slowly, savoring the unique taste of each fruit. She loved eating her mother's fruit mix. After serving two bowls of fruit for her other daughters, Aurea Michiru sits in front of her daughter. She was tense and worried, her eyebrows a bit raised in worry, and a small frown on her face.

5 minutes late Yolita can still feel her mothers stare and raises her head to meet her mothers stare with her own.

How are you feeling yoli?

Yolita looks back down and eat the last piece of her fruit salad before her mother continues.

You can still say no to studying in Konoah High and study here instead." her mother told her in a soft tone.

Yolita P.O.V.

I take a deep breath, in and out I repeat to myself in my mind as I close my eyes, I did this because I wanted to be calm as I said "….."

You will find out next time!


End file.
